I Dream Of Dee Dee
by slashblack89
Summary: Dexter wants his sister bad. so bad that he's willing to do ridiculous thing just to get with her. warning: contains sex. please don't read if you get offended easily.


For the record: I do not own Dexter's Labatory or the characters. I did make this fan fiction up by the way. It's a lemon. If you are offended by sex then please don't read any further. Other than that enjoy

**I Dream Of Dee Dee**

Have you ever seen something that you wanted so bad that you thought about it all the time and it affected your sleep because you still had your mind on it? That's what happened to Dexter. One night Dexter was in his bed tossing and turning. It was 11:00 and he couldn't sleep. He had seen something that stuck to his mind. It was preventing him from sleeping. This event that has him tossing and turning took place earlier in the day and it was ruining his goodnight sleep….

7 hours earlier

Dexter was in his lab as usual working on a new remote control for one of his robots. He had finally finished and cheered for his success. "At last I have completed a remote for my x-59 robot" He boasted. Dee Dee has snuck into Dexter's Laboratory wearing a Bath towel. He seen her and was fuming mad. "Dee Dee what are you doing in my la-bor-atory?" Dexter yelled. "Silly I came to hang out with you" Dee Dee said. Dexter got even angrier. He then changed subject when he noticed the beach towel. "What's with the Towel" He asked. "I'm soaking wet" Dee Dee said "I just went swimming see?" Dee Dee pulled her towel off to reveal a nice tight 2 piece bathing suit. Dexter was flabbergasted.

Dee Dee modeled for Dexter who was in a trance. "So how do I look Dexter?" She asked. Dexter stared. "Dexter!" Dee Dee called again. Dexter still stared. "DEXTER!" Dee Dee yelled. Dexter snapped out of it. He looked at Dee Dee. "What are you still doing here?" He asked angrily trying to cover up his recent actions. Dee Dee ignored him and ran over to Dexter's new completed remote. She tried to grab but Dexter stopped her. "Get the fuck out of her" he yelled and shook a fist. "Fine" Dee Dee said she walked bent over and pulled her bikini bottom down to moon Dexter with her big shiny white ass. "Kiss my ass Dexter" Dee Dee said "I vow never to set foot in this lab again Good bye". Dee Dee exited the Lab. Dexter was traumatized by what he just saw. Dee Dee had the sexiest naked ass he had ever seen. Sister or not Dexter was turned on by it. He vowed to fuck his sister if it was the last thing he ever did. Dee Dee tore his lab up time after time and he felt like the bitch owed him one.

Back to present time. 11:00pm

Dexter was tossing and turning. He jumped up. "I can't fuck sleep" Dexter said as he got up and put his glasses on. "I need Dee Dee's ass" He said "and there's only one way to get it." Dexter climbed through the air duct by the ceiling. He eased himself to Dee Dee's air duct and opened her Airduct up. He jumped into Dee Dee's room. He went to her Bed and pulled the sheets back but there was nothing there but pillows. Dee Dee pounced on Dexter. "What are you doing in my Room Dexter?" Dee Dee asked. "I came to apologize" Dexter stated. "Liar" Dee Dee said "I was hoping that you would tell me the truth". Dexter looked at Dee Dee. "I'm not lying" He said as he started to sweat. "I need Dee Dee's ass" Dee Dee said as she mocked Dexter. Dexter was shocked. She heard what he said and he couldn't deny it. "I seen the way you was staring at me today Dexter and it kinda did turn me on" Dee Dee said "but if you want me to forgive your harsh behavior and Give some ass to you you're gonna have to earn it…..Be my Slave for a day". "What?" Dexter asked. "Be my genie" Dee Dee said "if you can make my wishes come true for a day I'll certainly make yours come true too if you catch my drift." Dee Dee hugged Dexter and pressed her flat-but-developing chest against Dexter's face which resulted in Dexter blushing and giggling nervously. "Ok I'll do it" Dexter said.

The next day Mom and Dad went somewhere and left Dexter and Dee Dee alone. Dee Dee held Dexter up to the deal he made. He was going to be her Genie for a day. Knowing Dee Dee and how silly she was Dexter was forced to dress like a genie. He was put in a vest, Genie pants and shoes. Dee Dee was watching TV. She pulled her pants down. "Your first order is to get me a glass of lemonade" Dee Dee said. Dexter ran to the kitchen and fixed her some Lemonade. "Good" Dee Dee said as she opened her legs. "Come lick my pussy Dexter" Dee Dee said as she stared at Dexter with her Blue eyes. Dexter walked over to her and began licking her vagina. Dee Dee moaned and squirmed. "Oh shit" Dee Dee said "lick sister's pussy". Dexter continued to lick. He licked deeper and deeper. Dee Dee's favorite show came on and she pushed Dexter back. "My favorite show is on" She said. Dexter became sad.

Later on that day Dee Dee was Hungry. "Make me a sandwich" Dee Dee said to Dexter. Dexter frowned as he walked into the kitchen and made Dee Dee a ham and turkey sandwich. He brought it to Dee Dee. "Good Genie" Dee Dee said with a smile "now rub my Feet". Dexter looked at Dee Dee with a look of confusion. "What about my reward?" He asked. "I guess somebody doesn't want any ass" Dee Dee stated. Dexter angrily began to massage Dee Dee's feet. "No so rough" Dee Dee said. Dexter was pissed off.

A little while later Dee Dee was coloring a picture. She needed the brown crayon which was 2 feet away from her. She could've grabbed it herself but decided to use her 'genie'. "Dexter hand me the Brown crayon" Dee Dee demanded. Dexter was getting pissed off. He was doing favors but didn't get any rewards for them. Dexter thought this time might be different so he gave Dee Dee the Brown crayon. Dexter waited for a Reward but didn't get one. "Um…..Dee Dee" Dexter called. "What the fuck is it Genie I'm trying to color" Dee Dee said. "What about my reward?" Dexter asked. "No reward for you "Dee Dee said "now be a good Genie and no more talking".

Dexter got pissed. "I had enough of this shit" He said "I yelled at you yesterday and I said I'm sorry. I even agreed to be your slave for a day and you're supposed to reward me for every good deed I do but you only let me lick your pussy so far and you really didn't even let me finish that. You pushed me away. I yelled at you and I might've hurt your feelings and I said I was sorry. But you know how I feel about you and still you tease me. I'm doing labor for you and you haven't sucked me up or did shit for me. I can't take this shit no more. I give up". Dexter stormed up stairs. Dee Dee began to get Sad. She knew Dexter was right and that he didn't deserve to wait any longer.

Dexter was changing out of his genie outfit and back to his traditional lab coat and black boots. He heard a knock on his door. "What do you want Dee Dee" Dexter asked angrily. "Can I come in Dexter" Dee Dee asked sadly. Dexter got even angrier. "Come on in" he said. Dee Dee came in. she was fully naked but she was still sad. "I thought about what you said Dexter and I'm sorry" Dee Dee said "I was an asshole but I'll make it up…..pull your clothes off". Dexter shockingly pulled his clothes off and lay on the Bed. Dee Dee walked over and climbed on the bed. "For you to be a short guy you have a nice size" Dee Dee complimented to her brother. Dexter watched his sister walk to his bed. "Is she really gonna fuck me?" Dexter wondered as he watched Dee Dee lay next to him. Dee Dee looked at Dexter and smiled. She then grabbed his dick and shoved it in her mouth and started sucking it.

Dexter was shocked. He watched his older sister suck his dick. "That's right" Dee Dee said "I suck your dick and you watch my eyes the whole time." Dee Dee looked in Dexter's eyes as she sucked his dick. She popped it out of her mouth and looked up at him. "I was a bad girl Dexter" Dee Dee said "I need to be punished. You think you can do that for me?". "But of course" Dexter responded "you keep sucking this dick and you'll get your punishment." Dee Dee sucked harder. Dexter moaned and strained as he received the pleasure of a good dick sucking from his older sibling. As destructive as Dee Dee was Dexter could'nt believe how well she could use her mouth. He wondered what else she could do.

Dee Dee soon sat on Dexter's dick. Dexter could tell that she didn't fuck much cause she had the tightest pussy he had ever felt. "Oh god Dexter" Dee Dee said "you're so big." Dee Dee began to ride Dexter. Dexter put his arms behind his head and relaxed as he watched Dee Dee ride him. "Oh no brother" Dee Dee said "you don't get to relax. I need some help riding this dick". Dexter grabbed Dee Dee's waist and grinded her harder on his dick. The 2 moaned and breathed hard as they worked together. "Dexter oh Dexter" Dee Dee said "you last way longer then Mandark does".

"Fuck Mandark" Dexter retorted. Dexter lifted Dee Dee up and laid her on her back. He then continues to stroke his dick into her pussy. Dee Dee moaned and rubbed her clit as Dexter fucked her. "squirt for me Dee Dee" Dexter said "you had this pussy pounding coming to you, that's what you get for wearing skimpy wet clothing around me.". Dee Dee rubbed her pussy faster as Dexter Fucked her deeper. He pulled out slowly and rammed it in. "I'm going to cum" Dee Dee said. "Cum on my cock you fucking sexy ass ditzy Bitch" Dexter said. "Ok Brother" Dee Dee said. She blushed as cum squirted out of her pussy. Dexter shot cum into Dee Dee as well. Dexter and Dee Dee shared a kiss.

"I'm glad we shared that" Dee Dee stated. "Me too" Dexter agreed. Dee Dee smiled. "Now be a good genie and get me a glass of water." dexter facepalmed himself.

**The end**


End file.
